1. Related Technical Fields
Related technical fields include route guidance systems, methods, and programs.
2. Description of the Related Art
A navigation apparatus mounted on a vehicle detects a current position of the vehicle by GPS (global positioning system), reads out map data from a data storing section, displays a map screen on a display section, and displays the vehicle position indicating the current position of the vehicle on a map of the area surrounding the vehicle. Therefore, a driver of the vehicle may drive the vehicle using the vehicle position displayed on the map as an aid.
When the driver inputs a destination and sets a route search condition, a route from the current position as a starting point to the destination is searched on the basis of the search condition. The searched route is displayed together with the vehicle position on the map, and the driver is provided guidance along the searched route. Therefore, the driver may drive the vehicle following the searched route.
In the above navigation system, if a plurality of lanes are formed in a road, the lane in which the vehicle is driving can be specified based on a driving history of lanes driven, local features on the road, and the like. If the driving lane is specified, the specified route is sought by lane, and lane guidance is executed. For example, a lane that is recommended as the one in which the vehicle should travel is set as a recommended lane, and the vehicle is guided to the recommended lane.